Long May They Reign
by dshh
Summary: In the aftermath of Mary's attempt to have his brother replace him, Francis decides to take fate into his own hands and fight for what is his including Mary
1. Chapter 1

**Long May They Reign**

**Summary:** Post 109- Francis has lost it all, but he won't go down without a fight.

**Pairing:** Mary and Francis

**Author's Note:** This fic is a three-parter. May interpretation of Bash's character might lean to the negative so be warned. It's slightly spoilery if you haven't seen 109.

* * *

Francis tried to hide his smile as he looked at his brother and Mary. "Long may you reign," he said before leaving the throne room. When he first discovered Mary's betrayal, it felt like the world had come caving down on him. Francis was angry and to say he was shattered was an understatement. He smiled at his brother, or should he say usurper, with a smug smile before making his leave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next, but he wasn't going to allow them to get away with this. Their actions were not only affecting the course of nations, but their actions put his entire family in jeopardy. His mother was dangerous enough without giving her just cause to try and wipe-out her enemies. Mary and Bash had just made themselves enemy number one and they really had little idea what they'd unleashed. But, first he wanted to lie low for his father could be just as dangerous as his tempestuous mother.

Francis found himself at the lakeside where he and Mary had first explored their passion. It was during her engagement to Tomas and they were both so desperate to have a moment together before fate parted them. Thinking of those days left him with a sharp pain in his heart. He missed her and the thought that his brother Bash would now be the one who was free to be with her made him angry. He had tried to get through to Mary, but she was unyielding. She truly believed she was saving his life. If only she knew that she was slowly killing him. It was this strength that he so admired about her. He loved her fiery spirit. It was what made Mary who she was. The madness she was unleashing was something he couldn't quite fathom, but he knew that she loved him. It was the one thing he didn't doubt amidst the chaos. It was this knowledge that Francis would carry with him. For he'd need it as he formulated a plan that would undoubtedly unleash her anger and his brother's as well. For they both believed they were doing what was best for him, but he was duty bound to do what was best for his family; for France.

On his way back to his chambers, Francis came face to face with his younger brother Charles. He looked frightened. "Francis, it's Mama. She's been put in the dungeons," Charles said with tears streaming down his face. "I'm scared."

Francis grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and said, "It will be fine mon frère. Just going up to your room and sleep."

"Is it true that Bash is the new Dauphin? I heard rumors." Charles asked. Francis smiled and showed him his ring. "Only the true Dauphin wears the ring."

Charles smiled and hugged his brother before heading back to his room. Francis was even more determined to prevent Bash's legitimization. He would not allow his brothers to be put in danger.

* * *

"I'm going to be King. You're going to be my wife," Bash said. Mary simply looked at him and tried to not to grimace. She knew he could never replace Francis in her heart, but she was beginning to realize exactly how little she knew about Sebastian DePoitiers. He had a smile on his face like this was something to be proud of. Meanwhile Mary's heart was breaking into two. She hoped she was simply misunderstanding Bash and he was as sad about what they were forced to do. She looked out at the sea and remembered standing in this same spot with Francis not too long ago and the joy she felt at their future together. All she felt now was despair. She had England and France to gain, but she lost Francis and it didn't seem worth it.

"He'll recover. He has his life now," Bash said in an attempt to assuage her guilt. But, Mary simply frowned. Afterwards, they parted ways and she went to her bedchamber. Her ladies-in-waiting understood that she needed the time to let everything sink in. Mary removed her clothing with the help of the maid. Once she was in her bedclothes, she lay in bed and cried. She cried for Francis, for the love they shared and for the future they had dreamed of having together. A soft knock on the door startled her, but she didn't have the energy to get up and open it. The door creaked open and there he stood. Mary closed her eyes. "I must be dreaming."

Francis walked towards the bed and said, "No, you aren't dreaming."

Mary sat up and shook her head. "You need to leave Francis. I'm not changing my mind."

"That's not why I'm here," he said as he ran his fingers through her long brown hair. "One night. One last night."

Mary closed her eyes and leaned into his hands. She couldn't resist him. She wanted the very thing he was asking for; one final moment with him, something to cling to during her darkest days. Francis kissed every inch of her face. His caresses stirred her back to life in a way that only he could. He slowly removed her bedclothes as she helped him out of his. The night was theirs. They expressed every ounce of emotion that lay in their hearts. Francis brought her to the peak and back down again only to illicit moans of desire that she was sure could be heard through the very thick castle walls. But, neither of them cared. This night was for them and for them alone. It was nearly morning when he finally left her bedside. Francis kissed her on the temple and said, "I'll never stop fighting for you."

* * *

He headed back to his chambers and immediately started composing a letter to his uncles on the de Medici side. The power of his maternal ancestors was far-reaching and they would be exactly the people he needed to put this silliness to an end. Francis beckoned for Jean-Pierre, the stable-hand. He was a good rider and was the first to warn him of Mary and Bash's departure. Francis packed his things for he had someone else to see while he sent Jean-Pierre to deliver the letter. He mounted his trusty seed looked back at the castle and headed towards Calais with the help of three of his trusted guards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Long May They Reign**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay. Life got a little hectic and the show was providing little inspiration as we travelled through the pagan adventures of mashville. If you are a Bash fan, this is probably not the fic for you. A big thanks to my betas **LadyM** and **Poligirl**.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Francis looked out at the rolling hills of Mary's home land and took in its beauty. This majestic land would soon be part of his kingdom once he put an end to the madness that Mary had started. When he first left the castle, he had wanted to go visit his relatives in Italy, but his father was bound to have him followed. Henry had his mother locked away instead of allowing her to go to the convent. But, his mother was not a woman to be left cowering. She had a plan and his father knew her well enough to know what her true intentions were. Francis could not afford to allow his father to undermine his plans as well. His future and Mary's future were at risk. She was so hell-bent on saving his life that she couldn't see the folly of her own actions.

Francis dismounted his trusty steed with his usual grace and looked upon the woman who was his once and hopeful mother-in-law. She was a tall handsome woman with thin lips, dark curly hair and eyes the color of steel. Marie de Guise looked very much like her daughter, but her presence and demeanor was in stark contrast to Mary. Where Mary was all soft femininity and compassion, Marie was stiff and reserved. He could tell she had no time for nonsense and that was something he was determined to use in his favor. The fact that Marie de Guise was cold came as no surprise to him. She was Queen Regent of an embattled Scotland. She was also the woman that had sent her only daughter to live with strangers as a child. The thing about royals was that there was little room for compassion. As irritating and ruthless as his own mother could be, he still had fond memories of her loving touch as a child. She spoke to him softly while still being strict. He never questioned his mother's love for him, but he did worry that she loved him too much. Catherine De Medici could love as fiercely as she hated. It was his father whose affection and respect he yearned to earn, but after his latest betrayal he cared little for the man. He certainly wasn't going to allow him to die at his (or others) hands, but his hopes of ever winning him over had died a fortnight ago. After so callously threatening Bash's life in pursuit of the English throne, Francis knew that there was no hope of earning his love.

Marie observed the young Dauphin carefully. He was nothing like she'd imagined. According to rumors, he was sickly of mind and body. The young man that stood before her was the picture of good health and virility. The last she'd seen of him he was a young boy with skinny legs and fair hair. Marie had her suspicions this had to do with her impetuous daughter and her foolhardy scheme to marry his bastard brother. She had sent word through her own sources to put a stop this ridiculous attempt to legitimize Sebastian De Poitiers. She normally wouldn't care if it guaranteed her England, but she was well aware of his mother's questionable ties to heretics.

"Your Grace," Francis said as he bowed to her in greeting. Marie returned the greeting and said "Your appearance without warning is rather impertinent. Don't do it again."

"My apologies. I had no time to write and it was imperative that we speak at once."

"Pierre will show you to your quarters," Marie responded with her characteristic coldness.

Francis was taken aback by her sharp tone, but not really shocked. He expected to be greeted with some warmth, but he obviously underestimated his host. She was no nonsense at best. Cold was the only word that came to mind when he thought of the woman before him. "Very well until then, your Majesty." Francis said as he kissed her hand.

He made his way up to his chambers and dismissed the manservant with a smile as he removed his clothes and washed his face. It had been weeks since he had a proper sleep. It had taken them five days journey to get across the border. Francis had sent letters along to his cousins in Italy. Mary was an intelligent young woman and it was one of many things he loved about her, but she was also impetuous. She also thought too highly of his brother. Bash was brave, but he was also foolhardy and ill-prepared for the responsibilities of court. He had no idea what it would take to be a good King. His brother enjoyed his freedom and feared losing his position of security at court. Francis had envied him his freedom, but he never really wanted to be him and he suspected the same applied to Bash. But, things were forever broken between Bash and himself. For he had betrayed him in ways that he could not imagine. Francis had chosen to overlook his initial betrayal. Francis was sure that Bash justified it all by seeing himself as the victim. In his eyes, it was his life or Francis's crown. But, they both knew the truth. This was the only way that Mary would ever be his and he'd been coveting her for a long time. His brother was much like their father. He underestimated Francis and for that he'd pay. Not by force of hand, but by losing the one thing he wanted and thought Francis would just hand over: Mary.

But, for now Francis would gather his strength for he would need Marie's alliance to make sure his plan went off without a hitch.

* * *

Mary stood in the very spot she once did with Francis looking out at the sea, the land that was to be theirs. She felt such joy and hope in that moment, but now she felt nothing but a sense of foreboding and despair. She would have England and the alliance with France, but she had lost everything. She wondered if the sacrifice she had made was worth it. Would it not have been better to have taken her chances and loved him for what years he had left? But, then the idea of Francis dying filled her with such grief that she knew she'd made the right choice.

Bash came up behind her and placed his hand on her back.

"Are you thinking of him?" He said.

"Him? Is that all he is to you? The man I loved and sacrificed myself for?" she thought to herself. Instead she simply shook her head and walk down the corridor with Bash on her heels.

"Don't you think we should discuss our situation?" Bash said.

"There isn't much to discuss. Anyways, I have a session with my tutor and aren't you supposed to meet with the counsel. You are Regent while Henry is away."

"I know, but that can wait."

Mary drew a sharp breath and with little patience. "You are Regent. That means you are responsible while your father is away. We both have duties to fulfill. You knew that."

Bash ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. He didn't think of all this would entail. He'd rather be in the woods spending time with his relatives or in the gaming parlour, anywhere than going over political strategies and listening to the boring stories told by farmers. He sympathized with the plight of peasants, but he had little time to mitigate over pastoral disagreements. It was all rather trivial in his mind, but there was Mary scowling at him. The only reason he wanted to do this was to have Mary, yet he didn't. She was cold and distant and she spent all of her time lecturing him or thinking about Francis. Oh how he wished he was him at this moment.

"Are you listening to me Bash,"Mary said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I heard you. I have a meeting to go to it seems," he said.

After her lesson with her tutor on political strategy, Mary sat down to write a letter to her mother updating her on events at court. They were still waiting to hear back from Henry and she wondered where Francis was. Mary had few friends at court. She had her ladies, but they'd grown distant over the months at court. She rarely saw Greer and Lola had gone off to Scotland to deal with a family crisis. Kenna was at odds with her over her reaction to Kenna becoming Henry's junior mistress. Aylee was the only person other than Francis who she truly had to talk to and now they were both gone. Mary wanted to bury herself under her bedcovers and cry for days. She simply wanted to go back to a simpler time. A time when she had her friend and her love. A time when happiness was just around the corner. But, all of that was gone and all she had left was the duty to her country and a hollow heart.

* * *

Francis donned a borrowed coat and a clean pair of britches before descending the stairs to dine with his hostess. They feasted on lamb and potatoes with a sip of their finest ale. It was a simple, meal nothing quite matching the delicacies of French cuisine, but this would have to do. During the meal, he could feel Marie's gaze upon him. She was assessing him, but it did not phase Francis for he was used to disapproving glances. He was raised in a court where his mother and father hated one another and where the only lessons his father bothered to teach him where delivered with an acerbic tongue.

"So, are you going to tell me why you should up unannounced?"Marie asked.

"I need your help. To stop my brother's legitimization."

"You underestimate me child. You must think me simple if I would allow my daughter to marry this Sebastian."

Francis took a sip of his wine and watched her carefully. "Rome is not going to allow this legitimization to go through."

"It's not just about the Vatican. She'll still refuse," Francis said carefully.

"She'll marry the next king of France and that is you."

"She believes marrying me will lead to my death"

Marie waved her hand dismissively and said, "That is beside the point. She has a duty to Scotland and she will fulfill it."

Francis looked at Marie as the Queen that she was with a steely gaze. He leaned forward and said, "She must marry me."

Marie watched him with a smirk. "Foolish boy. This about an alliance. I care little if your heart is broken. I care only about Scotland and England."

"I care about France and Mary. I understand. I understand it all," Francis insisted. He knew exactly what Marie was doing. She was playing hardball; testing his resolve. Francis cared for his people, but above all he had a duty to his people and Bash could not handle being King or King Consort. "Let's be clear. If you allow Bash to be legitimized, he'll make a mess of things. He cares little for political and has little training. If he weds Mary, he'd be King Consort of Scotland. Are you prepared for the chaos? We both know that Mary is impetuous and stubborn. She needs a calming force and Sebastian is not, but I am."

"I've already instructed my allies in Rome to resist the pleas for legitimization, but it is good to see that not everyone at French court is an idiot. I need you to do something else though."

"Anything."

"Distract her. Do whatever it is your foolish heart desires. Seduce my daughter and leave the politics to me."


End file.
